Karissa Cavenaugh
Karissa Cavenaugh (May 23rd, 1991) was born in Passion Point Florida to Cavenaugh] and Eugene Cavenaugh. She is the twin sister of Kristina Cavenaugh and the older sister of Gene Cavenaugh. Even at a young age, Karissa was a little manipulative. She wasn't as kind as her sister, and sometimes got into fights. Her mother often hated putting up with her, which strained their relationship. More was expected out of Karissa than her twin sister because she lacked compassion. But what she lacked in compasison she made up for with ambition. She played soccer and field hockey, and made straight A's in all of her classes. Karissa was always a little manipulative, figuring out how to get what she wanted and then taking it. Karissa would always borrow her sisters clothing without asking. She was bad at sharing. When her sister started dating Christian Crane, Karissa wanted him for herself. While Carlyle Crane was interested in Kristina. Karissa tried stealing her sister's boyfriend with help from Hailey Page, but was never able to. She graduated as Valedictorian of the class of 2009. Like her twin sister she was a suspect during the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. She wasn't cleared until she was kidnapped by Elisabetta Renault and Kylie Rayne. She had traded places with her sister. She managed to escape because they thought she was weak and helpless. Afterwards, she eventually started dating Christian Crane after her sister dumped him. The two eventually got married, and had two children Calista and Ephraim. =Childhood= Growing up, Karissa always knew how to get what she wanted. She was able to easily cry on cue. She'd often borrow stuff from her sister without asking, and would often pretend to be Kristina, though often her parents would be able to figure her out. As she got older however, she got better at it. She didn't have many friends, but played a lot of sports. She was shortstop in softball, played field hockey, and soccer. She was very good athletically and academically. =High School= In High School Karissa played volleyball and softball. She got straight A's, and tried to outdo her sister in everything. And usually she succeeded. The one area she didn't however was friends and dating. She never had many friends. Those she did, she usually manipulated. She had a few boyfriends in high school, but none lasted very long. Most found her too manipulative to continue to date. She played Lady Macbeth in the high school production of the play. Despite her success, her mother still viewed her as the lesser of the twins. =After High School= After high school, Karissa continued working on a plan to steal Christian away from her sister. She often tried involving Carlyle in her plans. She would sometimes try to trick Christian into thinking that she was her twin sister. But Christian usually was able to figure her out. Karissa's relationship with her mother continued spiraling downward because of her attitude. She did start to college, and took it very seriously. But figured she couldn't impress her mother, so she didn't care as much as she had in High School. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders Karissa was a suspect just like her twin sister. Because the two were twins, Edward Adair named both of them suspects, but only had interest in Kristina. Karissa was kidnapped in place of her twin sister, after swapping places with her becuase she suspected something was up. Being stronger than her sister, she was able to easily overpower Kylie and Elisabetta, and managed to get away. =Later Life= Karissa eventually married Christian, because her sister was unable to forgive him for trying to kill Ginny Lynn. It took a while for Christian to warm up to Karissa, but he eventually did. The two got married, and had two children together. Karissa went on to become Vice President of Crane Industries alongside her husband, though her father in law often made the calls. =Quotes= "Aww, who cares about ancestors. Ancestors schmancestors." "Well... Carlyle is. Not Christian. But I'm sure that back in the 1800s there was even less to do in this ho dunk town." "My dad is okay. My mom is a stuck up bitch." "It's never been good. I mean I'm the pretty one. And she's the... dumb one." - on her relationship with her twin sister " You've got the wrong sister, bitch." "That's right. I'm not weak, helpless Kristina. I'm Karissa. And I can kick your ass." "Afraid not, sweetie. See, I figured some crazy asshole would try to kidnap MY sister. So I switched places with her. It was so simple. I'd sleep in her bed, and she'd sleep in mine." Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX0